


stay the night

by drcosimacormier95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Lena, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love Confessions, Season 3, Slow Burn, post 3x03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcosimacormier95/pseuds/drcosimacormier95
Summary: You know /that/ scene in 3x04 with supercorp, sanvers and sam at kara's apartment drinking wine and talking?Basically this is what should happen.And what should happen after it.Thanks to paula (@lenaluhthorx on twitter) for the idea.





	stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ready to throw away my lesbian lena luthor headcanon okay!  
> I will try to post one chapter per week and it will be based on season 3!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

''The last date I was on you ask.''

''Yes'', Maggie says smirking.

Lena smiles at her before looking at the group in Kara's living room, ''Okay. So, this very handsome world leader, who I shall not name, invites me to dinner at the hotel where he is staying. This was three months ago.''

All the women in the room gasp.

Lena rolls her eyes, ''Yes, my dating record hasn't been good lately. Anyway, we get there and he says he has a very important question he has to ask me, and I'm thinking 'Okay he is going to invite me up to his room', so, I'm considering my answer, when he turns and asks me if I was baptized.''

''What?'' Kara yells.

''Yes.'' Lena says laughing.

''No!'' Sam also yells, grinning.

''Yes yes, so I just burst out laughing and said no but yeah, apparently he only sleeps with good catholics.''

''That's insane'' Maggie says while Alex makes a face and says ''Wow. Would you have slept with him?'' she asks.

''Actually'' Lena starts, ''I- I- I'm kinda attracted to people who believe in something. But no, I wouldn't have.''

''Can I ask why?'', Maggie asks, smirking again, and Lena just knows she knows.

''Yes you may.'', she sighs, and then looks at Kara, ''cause I'm gay.''

Lena watches as Kara chokes on her wine, trying to mask her shock. It makes the brunette frown, did the blonde really had no idea she is a lesbian?

Maggie looks at her with curiosity, ''Then why did you agree to the date?''

The CEO looks back at the detective and shrugs, ''I don't know, I don't like men but I'm trying to get over someone so I thought ''why not''. Stupid, I know. I'm still figuring it out.'' she says shaking her head and looking down.

The room falls silent for a moment till Sam clears her throat, ''What about you Kara, are you seeing anyone?'' she asks while looking at the blonde.

''Oh I'm actually'', she pauses, ''still getting over a relationship I guess.''

Everyone nods and stay in silence again till Alex breaks it, ''What about Ruby's father, he still in the picture?''

Sam shakes her head, ''No, it's just me and Ruby.''

''Wow raising a daughter by yourself, that's amazing. My mom did the same thing with me and Kara.'' 

Alex gains a smile from Sam, ''That's incredible. And well, I'm not going to lie, it is hard and a lot of work but it's worth it. I love Ruby, she is the best thing I've ever had in my life.''

Everyone in the room goes ''Awwn''.

The conversation moves to Alex and Maggie's wedding, then to global warming, then to Game of Thrones and music.

Luckily, to Kara, Alex and Maggie, it seems the aliens and bad guys in town decided to behave tonight, so they don't get a single call from the DEO, and Kara doesn't need to make any excuses to put on her cape and leave.

It's almost 1am when Sam tells them she has to leave, ''It's time to go check if my child hasn't burnt the house down.'' she says while getting up.

The four other women in the room laugh and get up to hug her, saying goodnight.

Alex and Maggie settle on the couch while Lena and Kara sit on floor again, in their previous possitions but closer, and they all come to the conclusion that Lena and Alex are amazing wine drinkers.

''Please don't go into a competition of who drinks more.'' Maggie says with her eyes playful wide.

''We would never.'', Alex says while winking at the Luthor.

They all start laughing and the convo moves to their favorites types of alcohol.

Alex and Maggie leave next, near 2am, saying something about having work in the morning.

And that leaves Kara and Lena alone, sitting on the floor. Actually, Kara is sitting while Lena is laying down with her eyes closed.

''Oh my god Kara make the world stop turning.''

Kara giggles, ''I can't do that, sorry.''

''I should leave before I pass out on your floor.'' Lena tries getting up only to almost fall on her ass. Luckily for her, or not, Kara catches her, holding her by the waist. The brunette feels her heartbeat raising. Kara has such an effect on her, she kinda hates it. ''I- I should go, let me call my driver.''

''No way you are leaving, you are too drunk Lena.'', Kara says, and then she finally seems to remember her arms are still around the CEO, moving away.

Lena misses the contact as soon as it's gone, ''I won't be driving Kara, my driver will pick me up.''

''Still, I'm not letting you go in this state, you are way too vulnerable. You are staying.''

''You are so cute when you are all worried about me.''

Kara tilts her head to the right and smirks, ''Then I must be cute all the time.''

Lena blinks, surprised at the flirting tone the blonde is using, ''You-you are.''

The superhero shakes her head, still smiling, ''Come on drunkie, you can take my bed.''

The brunette looks at her, confused, ''But bed is where you sleep, where will you sleep?''

''On the couch.''

''Nonsense.''

Kara raises an eyebrow, ''What do you suggest then?''

The way she looking at Lena makes the brunette want to kiss her, right here, right now. But even drunk as fuck she knows she can't. Kara is her best friend. Kara doesn't like her that way. Kara is straight. But she also knows she can't let the blonde sleep on the couch, so she takes a deep breath, ''We are sharing the bed, come on.'' and she turns around, heading towards Kara's bedroom.

And it's like Kara senses something shifted in Lena, its like her best friend can feel the sadness that is taking over her, cause the superhero reaches for her hand, turning her around to face her, ''Hey, you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine, just really drunk and tired.''

Kara gives her a look as if saying 'I don't believe you' but tonight it's Lena's lucky night because the blonde decides to let it go, ''Okay then, lets get you to bed.''

They walk into Kara's room still holding hands, and Lena thinks she won't be able to keep breathing for much longer, but then Kara lets go of her hand in favor of getting them sleeping clothes.

''Here, change into this'' Kara says as she gives Lena a red t-shirt and black shorts ''It's more comfortable than what you are wearing, I will change in the bathroom.''

Lena watches as the superhero goes in her bathroom and sighs. She had just gotten herself into a terrible trap... Sleeping in the same bed as Kara Danvers? While she was drunk? What the hell was she thinking?

She shakes her head and decides to change her clothes.

She is already lying down under the covers when Kara emerges from her bathroom, Lena makes the stupid mistake of opening her eyes and looking at the blonde as she walks into her bed.

Stupid mistake because Kara looks so incredibly beautiful the brunette is sure she has her mouth hanging open and a goofy love-struck look on her face.

Kara's voice pulls Lena away from the thoughts of kissing her best friend, ''Ready to sleep?''

''Yeah.''

The blonde turns off the lamp's light, ''Goodnight Lena.''

''Goodnight.'' she says before moving, turning her back at Kara and closing her eyes.

She tries sleeping, she really does, but Kara is lying next to her, and it makes her senses go crazy, it takes her mind to places she shouldn't go. Places where she is kissing Kara and confessing all the feelings she has for the blonde and in return the hero kisses her back and says she loves her too.

Which it's completely insane considering Kara hasn't even told Lena she is Supergirl. Lena thinks that clearly she doesn't mean that much to the kryptonian.

''Kara.'' Lena says softly before she can stop herself. She hates how vulnerable she sounds and feels right now.

It takes the alien a few seconds to answer, ''Yes?''

''Why haven't you told me?''

''Told you what?''

Lena sighs, ''That you are Supergirl.''

''I-'' Kara starts but stops, not saying anything else.

Lena lets out a bitter laugh, ''You don't fully trust me do you'', it's more of a statement than a question, ''I'm a Luthor, you are a Super, I get it.''

Kara turns on her side, facing Lena's back, ''Hey look at me'', she waits while Lena turns around, facing her, ''You are currently in my bed, with me, while I'm in my pajamas, completely vulnerable. You are a genius, you really think me not telling you is because I don't trust you?''

''Then why?''

The blonde looks away from Lena, staring at her hands, ''Because- because everyone close to me knows the truth. Knows I'm kryptonian, an alien, Supergirl. I needed someone to see past that. To see me just as Kara. I needed someone to remind me of my human side. I loved being around you and not having to worry about being the superhero of National City. It was selfish I know, you deserved to know the truth from me, I should have told you. I just-'' she pauses, taking a deep breath and finally looking into Lena's eyes again, ''I just didn't want to lose that, I'm sorry.''

Lena frowns, ''I thought-''

''Yeah I know'', Kara interrupts, ''but it isn't about that, I promise.'' she says while giving the brunette a genuine smile.

''Okay.''

''Okay?''

''Okay Supergirl.'', Lena says grinning.

Kara closes her eyes, and Lena takes the chance to look at the blonde's features for a while, before closing her eyes herself. She feels sleep taking over her but before it happens she feels like she needs to say something else to the hero, ''Kara?''

The blonde lets out a laugh, ''Yes?''

''I love you.''

Silence settles between them but Lena doesn't care, she just needed to say it while she had the courage. She knows Kara will only understand it as friendly love, they are best friends after all.

Lena is half asleep when she hears, ''I love you too.''

And the way Kara says it makes her smile and think that maybe, just maybe, Kara knows what she really meant.

* * *

Her first thought waking up is: _Why the fuck is my head hurting so bad?_

Her second thought is: _Why the fuck there is a strong arm around me?_

She opens her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light coming through the window into the room.

She looks down at her body and realizes what the answer for her second thought is.

Kara Danvers is resting her head in the space between her neck and shoulder, breathing really close to her skin, while having her left arm around Lena's abdomen, holding the brunette in her sleep.

Lena's body goes tense and she looks at the ceiling. She really is cuddling with her best friend. The best friend with whom she is completely in love with.

Kara moves a little, Lena wonders if she felt the tension that has taken over the CEO's whole body, so she tries to relax and fall back asleep.

But it's clear that Kara is already awake when she murmurs, ''Morning'', into Lena's neck.

The brunette considers pretending she is sleeping but decides against it, ''Morning''.

Kara seems to only then realize how close they are and that they are cuddling, because she removes her arm from around Lena and moves away a little, looking at the brunette's face. She gives Lena a tiny smile, ''How did you sleep?''

Lena clears her throat, smiling back, ''Really well'', but then she frowns, her headache hitting her hard, ''I think I have a hangover though.''

The blonde lets out a laugh, getting up from bed, ''Well, you drank a lot last night.''

''So did you, you are not feeling anything?"

''Human alcohol doesn't really affect me. Fast metabolism and all that.'', she answers, still standing next to the bed and looking at Lena.

''Oh'', Lena nods, ''that makes sense.''

Kara smiles at her again, ''I will make breakfast and get you some ibuprofen.'', she says as she walks towards her bedroom door.

Lena laughs, ''My savior!'', she says dramatically.

''I am.'' Kara says winking before walking away.

And Lena thinks this is it. This is how she dies.

Waking up next to Kara felt amazing but she was sure the blonde would be weird about it. Instead, Kara was smiling and fucking winking at her playfully.

She takes a few breaths before getting up and joining Kara at the hero's kitchen.

She is taken by surprised when she sees Kara dressed in her Supergirl suit, making coffee.

She raises an eyebrow and clears her throat, getting the blonde's attention.

''Hey! Sorry! I got a call, I need to go deal with some stuff, coffee is almost ready and there's a lot of food in the fridge, please take what you want. I'm so sorry I need to go, I will be back when I can. I just-''

''Kara it's okay!'', Lena says interrupting the hero, ''I get it. Go get them Supergirl.''

The blonde gives Lena a big smile before surprising her and throwing her arms around her neck, hugging her, ''Thank you'', she says next to Lena's ear.

They let go of each other and Kara walks away, towards her window.

''No problem.'' Lena says out of breath, but Kara is already flying away.


End file.
